Childhood
by bLoOdY9o1
Summary: AU/OS: Tsuna and Hibari have always been together, no matter what others thought. They where neighbors, and their parents where best friends, so naturally they where best friends. And this is their story; rated T.


_Childhood_

**Sum:**

AU/OS: Tsuna and Hibari have always been together, no matter what others thought. They where neighbors, and their parents where best friends, so naturally they where best friends. And this is their story;

**Rated:**

T

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own squat from KHR©

Or the song "Mary's song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift

**Beta'd?**

No

**Notes:**

Read if you want to.

Review if you wish.

I will accept flames for I like to know what I'm doing wrong,

But none of that; !!!0MG THT WZ S0 DUMB!!! UR STUP1D!!

^^ Thank you ^^

And in addiction, the lyrics to this song at one point or another have been changed to be grammatically correct, I think this happens only once or twice, so sorry about that.

^^;;

Oh sorry, and one more thing, it's near the end where I got two or three verses mixed up, and I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't make any sense in my mind if I switched them. -insert my nervous laughter here-, sorry about that too.

**Chapter Name:**

_The Beginning of Everything to the End of Anything_

Sawada Tsunayoshi laughed good-heartily as he walked down to his elementary school, it was his first day of second grade, and he was so excited he felt like his little body was going to explode. So he started to run which wasn't that fast since he wasn't a very fast person to begin with. But to him, it was like he was running with the wind.

His bright chocolate eyes lightened up as they caught sight of his school, he loved the school. The building in general was beautiful and the scenery was fabulous, like it came right out of a painted picture. There where several cherry blossoms, rose bushes, bleeding hearts, daisies, tiger lilies, but his favorite where the two bright yellow ones they where called Sunbursts and Citronella. They where the most beautiful of all flowers,

The little boy actually hated school, everyone was mean to him because he was "Dame-Tsuna" or "No good Tsuna", since he was bad at everything from school work to sports. He was better at the cleaning so everyone left that to him last year, and it was possible that it would happen again this year. The only reason he came to school, was for the alone time up on the roof during lunch, or sitting by the cherry blossoms, and to see Sasagawa Kyoko. She was so beautiful; it was worth getting beat up every day just to see her!

Now because he was lost in his own little thoughts, the little browned haired boy didn't see that there was someone else walking to the school. He ran straight into the other person, they both landed on the ground and groaned in both pain and shock. Tsuna stood up quickly and dropped his bento box on the ground so he could help the other up, "S-s-sorry," he apologized to the other, and held out his hand.

He felt chills run up his spine as the other looked coldly at him, but Tsuna smiled still and stared at his eyes. They where so pretty, like stars in the night sky. The other boy finally took hold of Tsuna's hand, taking the offer and pulled himself up. He was brushing off the dirt from his clothes when the mouse-like boy bent down on his knee's picking up the raven's spilled items. "So…ar-are you new?" the timid boy asked as he handed the raven his bag, "I-I'm Tsunayoshi, bu-but you may call me Tsuna." He smiled brightly again as he picked up his bento box,

"You are correct," he answered, and Tsuna waited expectantly for a name, when he received none he quirked an eyebrow at the other, that's when the raven walked away. Tsuna didn't see him again in till lunch.

* * *

He was already getting beat up, and it was only the first half of school. Tsuna sighed as he sported a new black eye, a few scrapes and cuts, nothing new. He'd just lie and say he fell, a lot of adults believed him since he was naturally a klutz. Right now it was lunch, and his bento box was stolen away from him, so he decided that lunching on the grounds was a bad idea. The roof top was more peaceful anyway, a lot of the kids didn't come up here since some of the bigger kids where spreading rumors about ghosts and such being up there. Last year Tsuna was being chased by some bullies and he had forgotten about the rumors and ran up to the roof for protection, he found the rumors where false and the mouse-like boy had found his new safe haven.

Now up at the top of the school, the timid boy opened the door only to be surprised that another was up here. He blinked his chocolate eyes a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't, it was the boy from this morning. He was leaning against the fence looking over the school with a somber face, he looked lonely.

Carefully he crept up toward the older boy and was about to tap his shoulder when the boy said;

"I know you're there herbivore, if you're going to try and creep up on someone, try not being so loud." The raven shook his head, but he never did look at the mouse but kept his gaze fixed over toward the cherry blossoms.

Tsuna laughed a little nervously, "S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to disturb you." He let out a puff of air and continued, "But, you looked s-so lonely." At this the raven looked over at the mouse with narrowed eyes, Tsuna jumped at the look but he stayed where he was. "I-I never got your name, c-could you tell me it?" he asked bravely, well, brave to him, he hadn't spoken to anyone yet at the school the whole day, and a lot of them where a lot nicer looking then this boy.

"…" the other stayed silent for a long time, his starry eyes looked back out toward the school grounds, Tsuna was a very patient boy for his age and didn't mind the silence that he was given, he'd give the raven his time. "I'm Kyoya Hibari." He finally answered when the bell rang and he walked away,

Tsuna stared at his back for a long moment, before he smiled widely and shouted; "Nice to meet you Hibari-san!" Hibari just looked over his shoulder with a slight smirk,

"Get to class Herbivore, before I bite you to death." And with that he left Tsuna on the roof top.

* * *

When he got home his mother Nana was all up in his face, about his face, she was a little over protective about her little baby boy. But luckily his father came to save him getting harassed by his own mother, saying that it was only natural for a little boy to have cuts, bruises and a few black eyes.

"I know! But I wanted him to look his best for when our friends come over tonight," she puffed out her cheeks like a little child while crossing her arms across her chest, at that Iemitsu's eyes lightened up and he hugged his wife screaming that she was so cute. Nana began to blush and giggle like a school girl, Tsuna just stared wide-eyed at his parents.

"Who is coming over Mama?" he asked cautiously, taking tiny steps back away from his parents before he got into the hug, he loved his parents, he really did, but he hated their hugs. They where like bear traps!

Nana pushed her husband off her and bent down before her son and smiled, "Ooooh, it's our friends from our school days. They just moved here yesterday, and they have a son as well! Well, your seven and his nine but why does it matter what age you guys are? You'll be the best of friends!" she giggled again before telling him he needed to wash up and change for they'd be over in two hours, and with that said she skipped merrily toward the kitchen to cook and Iemitsu followed her with a weird glint in his eye.

Tsuna sighed and walked up the stairs to his room, when he entered he saw the outfit that his mother had laid out across his bed and he grabbed it. But before heading toward the bathroom he looked at himself in his mirror and cringed, he didn't look that bad, but it wasn't a pretty sight to see. Shrugging he made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Nana had just finished making Tsuna feel like a girl, with all the brushing of his hair, making him smell weird, fixing his tie or his shirt, making sure that everything to anything was perfect. When the doorbell rang, she 'eeped' and told him to get it for she wasn't done with dinner yet.

The little mouse did just that and opened the door only to gasped, there in front of him was Hibari next to what he was assuming were his parents. He invited them in and closed the door when Hibari had crossed to the threshold. Nana and her husband both excitedly came out of the kitchen and greeted their old best friends while Tsuna and Hibari where shoved outside to play,

Tonight the air was very fresh and crisp; their trees swayed to and fro against the breeze and the song of the night-time birds was refreshing. Tsuna looked over at Hibari and began to talk to him, "My mama, she said I was seven and you where nine, that's only a two year difference, and she said that we should be best friends." He smiled and took the other's hand, "Wanna be friends?" he asked eagerly,

Hibari looked coldly at Tsuna, but then he cracked a small smirk and answered, "Like I'd become best friends with an herbivore, only when you become a carnivore will I befriend you." Tsuna looked down hearted; he bit his lip thinking, his hand still holding the ravens.

"T-then will you teach me how to become a c-carnivore?" he asked, and then added. "B-but I think you're an o-o-omnivore, when I looked at you, it was, like the stars that shine in the sky, like the pretty lights in those big cities. It wasn't just th-those of a hunter," he looked away tensing up when he felt the other shift, Tsuna thought he was about to get beat up.

"Don't you say I'm an omnivore, I'm a carnivore. I'll beat you up, I'm bigger then you." The nine year old yanked his hand away from the mouse and walked back inside the house. Tsuna blinked, and followed.

* * *

Tsunayoshi laughed at the memories, right now he was looking in an old photo album, that's when Hibari walked in. And he was about to go the next room when he heard the little mouse laugh, curious, the raven walked toward Tsuna and raised an eyebrow. The brown haired pre-teen just laughed and pointed at some pictures from when they where kids, those good old times when they where seven and nine.

They began to chit-chat about those days,

"…and our daddies use to joke about the two of us." Tsuna giggled, Hibari poked the mouse and asked,

"Joke about what herbivore?"

"Really… you never heard them? They where joking about the two of us growin' up and fallin' in love. And our mama's smiled and rolled their eyes." He chuckled and continued, "And said 'Oh my, my, my.' I was always there when they made those jokes, but now that I think about it, you never where there. Huh. Maybe they knew you'd beat them up if you heard 'em." He continued to flip through the album; he and Hibari spent another half hour looking at the pictures before they came before some pictures of them in his old backyard.

"Ha-ha, wow, I miss that old backyard. Could you take me back to the house and the backyard trees one day Kyoya-chan?" he asked nudging the older boy, and he laughed when all he got was a cold glare. From five years of seeing the death glare he could just laugh at it, "Remember back when we first met? The day we where in the backyard and I made a little long speech about your eyes, and how I thought you where an omnivore? And you said you'd beat me up you where bigger then me." He sighed contently, "You never did, nope, you never did."

His eyes started to droop and suddenly Hibari's lap was companied by Tsuna's head, the raven sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Little Tsunayoshi giggled as he ran away from his best friend Hibari, they where playing tag around the block with some other kids, and the raven was persistent with always tagging him and not the other kids. Then finally he got tagged and he pouted and stuck out his tongue at his friend. "Meany head," he teased as he ran from Hibari, no tag backs dang them, and he ran after Hayato-kun who was yelling that the Tenth shouldn't have to be it and that he was going to kill Hibari for tagging him and little Yamamoto just laughed with that goofy grin of his.

It's been a year since he first met Hibari, and since meeting the older boy he's been having good luck. None of the bullies would bully him anymore, since they knew the raven would 'bite them to death' if they touched him. And he finally got two other best friends, Hayato Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto Takeshi-kun.

Hayato-kun was a transfer student from Italy, he was kicked out of his house and was now in foster care with a nice couple just two doors down from Tsuna's; Reborn and Bianchi. They've always wanted a kid, and so they got one, him. But Hayato-kun always got sick from Bianchi-san's cooking, so he was over at his house a lot and Nana fed him. He got nicknamed the Tenth from the silver haired boy since it took him ten tries to befriend the fellow. He wouldn't go into the details about the other nine tries, too horrible.

Now Yamamoto was another case, not has simple as Hayato-kun's, Yamamoto has always been the popular guy in their school. But suddenly he started to feel depressed since he felt like he wasn't playing at his best for his beloved sport, and he thought he was letting his fellow students and teachers down. It was the day before when Tsuna had actually talked to him, they had ran into each other in the hall and said a few words, Tsuna consoled the sport player saying that he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling. At least he was good at something; he was "Dame-Tsuna", no good at anything. So all he should do was give it more effort, the sport player took his advice eagerly before they parted ways.

The next day he was shocked to find that Yamamoto was on top of the school roof, smiling, and looking down at the ground, his right arm in a sling. He ran up the stairs to the top as fast as he could, and just barely made it in time to stop the sport player from jumping after another long talk. And Yamamoto was going to get off the edge when the wind blew strongly and the goofy kid fell off balanced and fell. Tsuna had jumped after him, and it was lucky that Hibari, who was right below, had softened the blow for Tsuna because with the body mass of Yamamoto, which was much larger then Tsuna's 'smaller then it should be' eight year old body, crushing him down and the hardness of the ground he would have fallen into a coma or worse die. That was a lot to for a little third grader to take.

But now all four where best friend.

It was a little over half an hour since Hayato-kun and Yamamoto had to leave for their homes, Tsuna and Hibari where lying down in a field filled with cherry blossoms and cute little yellow birds chirping away. Suddenly Tsuna asked if Hibari would like to play truth or dare. Of course since Hibari was not one to throw down a challenge, he accepted.

Tsuna and Hibari played for little over an hour before Hibari picked dare once again, but now Tsuna had to think about how to dare him and get him to fail. His mind flashed back to when Hibari flinched away from when Nana had kissed him, he smiled widely, and dared the other boy to kiss him.

The raven didn't even blinked and he leaned forward to kiss the herbivore, he was almost there too when Tsuna got up and ran away, yelling how he was just joking, that Hibari won this round, and that he'd see him tomorrow. All the while the carnivore just smirked,

* * *

It was another rainy day in their little town, Tsuna sighed as he watched the rain trickle down the window and onto the sill where his favorite yellow flowers grew. Yamamoto was at one of his baseball games today, even though it was raining, Reborn and Bianchi and taken Hayato-kun to vacation in Italy since both of his foster parents hadn't been to their homeland in awhile and he hadn't ether.

And Hibari was still at the high school, doing his Perfect things for the Discipline Committee, and then his own parents had left the house to shop in the city miles away from here only to get stuck, they had taken his little brothers and sister along too, Futa, Lambo and I-pin.

His chocolate eyes glazed over in boredom, and they started to roam around the living room, taking in all the pictures on the walls. He smiled and got up; he walked to one of the walls with just him and the family. His father had gotten a job in Italy and wasn't around as much as he use to be, so it was nice to look at the pictures of that blond man. He had come home one day and had three children with him, two boys and one girl. Futa was the oldest, Lambo was the middle kid and, then I-pin was the youngest, they where all abandon by their parents for being too wild and weird and just no good. So he had taken them and they where his little brothers' and sister now, it was nice having children around again; making all that noise.

His eyes roamed over to another wall of pictures, of just Tsuna and the gang, which had gotten remarkable bigger now that he was in High School. It still had the main four, himself, Hibari, Hayato-kun and Yamamoto. But now it had gotten bigger with Haru, another girl from another school district, he had saved her life one day and they became friends. Kyoko the girl he had a crush on when in Elementary and Junior High. He didn't like her any more, but she was still pretty, if not more beautiful then before. Her older brother Sasagawa Ryohei who was the boxing club's captain, they became friends when Tsuna was told by his parents to join a club, he had chosen boxing so that he could become stronger and the blond haired boy was ever so pleased to have an eager student join.

Then there was Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokuda, they where connected to the hip, you wouldn't see one without the other. But at first Mukuro wasn't really on his favorite list, he was a criminal in another country before he moved to Japan, then he formed a small gang called Kokuyo. But somehow, someway, he and his once small group of four friends had changed his ways and the ways of his two loyal followers; Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. Chrome has also a strong effect on all of them when she joined their group, thus making them a little more careful of the physically weak girl.

They where all there, one big wall of just friends he's made. He turned his head toward the family wall again, and sighed when he saw his big brother. Now he wasn't actually his big brother, by blood at least. One day Reborn's pupil from his old job back in Italy had come by to see his old master, and when Dino saw Tsuna he made the mouse his little brother at once for some reason. But he didn't mind, it was nice to have a big brother he could call up at anytime. His eyes roamed to his grandfather, and again, not by blood.

He wasn't too sure about this old man, his name is Timoteo, and he is his father's boss. But the old man was very kind looking, and apparently when Tsuna was little they had gotten along very well, he can only vaguely remember the old man from his smaller years. And that had always made the mouse sad, he wanted to remember, but he just couldn't. He hopes to meet the old man before he dies, just to see what he was like.

By now Tsuna was getting tired of standing, so he snatched a couple of the photo albums lying around the living room shelves and side tables, and began to flip through them. His tired smile went into a huge one once he saw some of him and the old group of four, he traced the picture gently. Back then, it was so peaceful, just them four and no one else. Not that he minded having a huge group of friends, and possibly one more to add onto that.

Longchamp Naito, he was just a bundle hyperactive fun. Most of his friends at the moment are indecisive of the wild teen, but then again, most are when they first meet someone who wants to befriend the mouse. He's sure that they'll get use to him, he already did, and it was fun to hang around him every now and then.

Sighing, he was about to doze off when he heard the front door open and close, his eyes snapped open and widen. Who could that be? He was about to get up when he heard a familiar voice come from the front hallway. "Not to worry Herbivore, it's just me." Tsuna smiled and relaxed, thank goodness it was just him.

"Hey…Kyoya-chan?" he called out, and giggled when he heard a growl as a response, Hibari hated it when Tsuna called him that, so he did it just to annoy him. Or it meant that Tsuna wanted to know or ask something from the raven.

"What is it Herbivore? And don't call me that," he said testily as he walked into the living room, he wasn't at all surprised that Tsuna was once again looking over the photo albums. He did this when he was bored, on rainy days mostly. Why he did this though, the raven didn't really care why, so he left that question out in the open for any future conversation he might have with the mouse.

"Hibari-san…do you think you can take me back when the world was on block wide?" he asked dazedly, Hibari sat on the love seat with Tsuna and almost at once did the brown haired teen laid his head on his lap and smiled up at the raven. "Remember when we where playing tag one day? With Hayato-kun and Yamamoto, after they left I challenged you to a truth or dare? While I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried, all I could think about was how you leaned in to kiss me," He sighed and closed his eyes, "We didn't know any better, but we were just two kids you and I." he opened them up again, a slight blush of pink paint covered his face.

'Oh my, my, my, my…I can't believe I'm-' thought Tsuna as he bit his lip, and Hibari raised an eyebrow, what brought this on? He was about to question the herbivore when Tsuna looked straight in his eyes and said, "Kyoya...I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

It had been a difficult two years for Tsuna. He always knew that the day would come, when he and Hibari wouldn't be able to see each other in the same school. But he always had the nice thought of 'Well, at least I'll see him at home.' But that was crushed when Hibari's parents had enrolled the raven into a two year abroad in America, at first the skylark had refused. Hibari said that he liked where he was at Namimori, and he was just about to begin freshmen year of high school, it would be unprofessional to just show up randomly for his junior year.

But he was already accepted and could do nothing about it. So for the little mouse, those two years seemed like an eternity, and he could barely remember that day, only a small bit of it. The day Hibari left Japan for America, he had cried and Hibari looked like he was ready to kill someone. At some point or another Tsuna had secretly given the skylark a present and whispered to open it when he got on the plane, inside was a small yellow bird with a tag on it saying that he'd miss the raven and the bird was named Hibird. And he put in that it would sing the school song if you said the school name,

Over the next year he had grown more silent and started to get beaten up by the bullies again since they knew Hibari wasn't around. It wasn't like his other friends didn't try to cheer up the little mouse, or help, they did all they could, but Hibari was his first friend and they had always been closer then what met the eye, not matter what others said.

His last year of Junior High wasn't too bad; he was just saddened at the thought that he couldn't see his best friend. But when his freshmen year started at the high school, that's when it really hit him that Hibari wasn't there. There was no Discipline Committee, so the whole high school was a total wreck without control, the bullies more fierce then before, walls being written and painted all over. Kids always late to their classes, when that generation of kids had gotten into high school, they realized just how much they needed their cold-hearted perfect.

That was around the time the gang that Mukuro had made started to act up, and then the delinquents 'Millefiore' had taken over the school. Everything at the high school was complete chaos, that's when Hayato-kun suggested making there own team. The 'Vongola', but with just four people in it, they got over powered easily. That didn't dishearten them at all, that just made them more pumped to get stronger.

They collected members from all over the school, first where Mukuro's gang, then members of the old Junior High Discipline Committee, the captains from their sport clubs; Tsuna's boxing and Yamamoto's baseball. And then Hayato-kun's sensei Dr. Shamal, Basil the English sensei, Colonnello the gym sensei and Ryohei's master, Gianni the science and auto shop sensei. And last but not least the Varia, they where a small gang from around town, Tsuna had helped them a lot back in Junior Year days so they joined up with the Vongola but as another branch of it.

Of course there are some other people in there as well, like Haru who Tsuna had saved from drowning, Kyoko even though her brother didn't like it and her best friend Hana Kurokawa, and much more. They where all apart of Vongola, who wanted the destruction of their school to be finished with, Millefiore and Vongola went head to head more times then they could count. Almost every time all of them went home sporting a new type of bruise, cut, black eye, split lip, cracked rip, etc. All the parents began to worry,

It was nearing the end of freshmen year. The three, use to be four, friends had changed drastically.

Hayato-kun's normal attire, which was almost business-like, went from that to basically all punk. That included skulls, dark colors, piercings, smoking, etc. He still remained top in his class though, no matter what happened; he was still the genius everyone knew. Although his temperament had gotten worse and so had his protectiveness over Tsuna. And it didn't help that he was a little bit of a pyro now,

Yamamoto had become a little less care-free, his whole body was covered with scars, and he wore bandages on his face, and always carried a sword with him. Varia's Squalo had taught him how to sword fight since the baseball lover hadn't known how to fight; all he knew was how to swing a bat. But what made Yamamoto so much different from those Junior High days was that he smiled less, which was partly due to the death of his father.

But to most people it seemed like Tsuna had changed the least, but at the same time the most. He grew out his hair, having long beautiful strains behind his back. His body had grown more feminine then broad like his two best friends, making him more of a target for bullies. He still had that warm atmosphere about him, drawing people to him, but he also had that air about him that was alert and sharp.

Only a week left of school before the three best friends would become sophomores, and all three by then would be seventeen. Tsuna bided his friend's goodbye as they parted ways on their street block.

Yamamoto first, going to his father's shop, he was still taking care of it, selling sushi when he could cook it. Hayato was second, hesitantly leaving his 10th; he never did like leaving his jyudaime alone. Even if it was for about twenty seconds for the said man to get to his house, after much talking and convincing Hayato-kun that he'd be alright. Tsuna finally got to his house,

"I'm home," he called out with his overly fake smile on his face, he kept up the smile while going up to his room, but he was called down by his mother to come into the kitchen. Tsuna staggered and let his smile break for a split second, he groaned inwardly before smiling again and headed back down, he stopped in the hallway when he heard his mother talk to someone.

"-and well I was sixteen, when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you use to see. That's when finally everything had developed and-" Nana was interrupted by the other,

"Come now Nana, I'm sure that our little boy doesn't want to hear about you turning into a woman," his father laughed that annoying laugh of his, and Tsuna sighed before coming into the kitchen. Iemitsu had gasped at his son; this was not the cheerful son he once knew two years ago! What happen while he was away? He stood up to take a better look at his son,

Tsuna was obviously wearing a fake smile, but only Nana could think that it was real. All over his face were cuts, bruises, and a band aid here and there. Long hair, skinny frail body, clothes looked a little torn, raggedy. And that new air was about him, one that wasn't his usual warmth, but one that was more serious, cold; wise…this was the air of a leader.

"Nana, leave please, Tsuna and I must have a father-son talk." He told her, she got up and walked away from the two boys and left without asking questions, but she did send a worried glance toward her son as she passed him. All Tsuna could do was swallow the extra saliva in his mouth before he sat down before his father. Even though he had always thought the man was annoying, he could be a scary…no he was damn right Satan himself sometimes. He'd seen his father get angry before, and man, he was glad that he was only an on-looker that time.

It was hours before Nana was allowed to come back into the kitchen, and she was surprised at the mess that they made inside. It seemed like they had gotten into a fight, why hadn't she heard it? But, she sighed shaking her head, it seemed like they had gotten over it and where now closer then they where before. This was a good thing indeed. Nana started to clean up, with the help of the men, when the doorbell rang. Nana was about to go get when it when Tsuna stopped her. "I'll get it Mom, ok?" he told her with a genuine smile, now that he had gotten all that anger out of him, he felt like her could take on anything.

So he walked casually to the door, thinking it was just Yamamoto or Hayato-kun…for his brother's and sister where out for that Elementary school field trip that they have before the school ends. He wished he could of joined them, they got to camp this year, when it was his and the other's turn, they had gone to a ski resort, camping was so much more fun.

He opened the door, his eyes were closed, "Ne, ne?" he asked, and when he got no reply he sighed and opened his eyes slowly, "What did you need I'm-…" his eyes widen, and his mouth dropped. "…H-h-h-h-Hibari?!" and with that, he fainted, the shock of seeing his best friend again so suddenly after two years wasn't good for his already frail mental stability.

* * *

When the little mouse had awoken, he sat straight up, covered in cold sweat. He had just had the most terrifying nightmare; he hugged his knees to his chest as his eyes drooped half way. He didn't notice the other figure sitting in the chair not even two feet away from him.

"Hmp, after two years, you'd think I'd get a hug or something. Tch. Stupid herbivore, you're still weak as ever."

Tsuna's eyes widen, and he looked over to his side. There he was. Hibari. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tackled down the older man, feeling like his old childish self again. When they both landed on the floor as safely as one could, the mouse cried, "K-kyoya! I-I-I've missed you so much, I almost forgot what your eyes looked like…" he looked up and smiled, "But," Tsuna sniffed giving him a little peck on the cheek. "They still shine like pretty lights," Hibari gave him a puzzled look, a light blush formed over his cheeks. Hibari didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly confused by the little mouse.

* * *

The whole gang was hurriedly trying to make their little secret swimming place. The other day all four of the pre-teens had found this awesome place just far away from their house's and the town to make it their own, they where "supposedly" just going to the movies today. They all agreed to make sure that no one but them four knew of this place, so they had to come up with a plan to meet up and come here to build it and make it even more perfect.

So they planned a fake meeting to a movie they've already seen, so if their parents asked them about it, they could easily just say what it was. It was decided that it would be the movie Cloverfield, since they've all seen it a million times before in the theaters.

So now here they where, turning up the creek to make their perfect sanctuary for when they needed a place to think. So far they've gotten some lawn chairs to sit in on the small beach shore, they where circled around a lone trunk which was their table. And just yonder they made a small circle of rocks into a fire pit, it was perfect.

It was one of those last happy memories of all four before the madness started.

* * *

Hibari hadn't ever liked seeing Tsuna express any emotion but happiness. It wasn't right for the herbivore to; it was weird, foreign, and unforgiveable to whoever made the mouse express those other emotions. But, he shouldn't be speaking since he's the one who made the little mouse the way he was now.

It was now the start of a new school year, and he was finally coming into the school that he should have ruled over by now. Tsuna and he had become a couple in secret, only the other two knew about them. Then when he got a brief update of what's been going on while he was away, Hibari couldn't say for certain that he wasn't happy with what had happened, sure it was great now that his little mouse could defend himself, and he got more friends then he could count on his fingers and toes. But he hated the change…

So he guessed that after some time with his temperament with all the changes, his constant stays at the school to organize everything to get it perfect, basically ignoring Tsuna and his needs, and then not evening at least saying hello to his mouse when they crossed in the hallways…he just finally made his mouse into lion, even if it where for a split second.

Yes they where fighting right now, it all started the day before, and the skylark should of saw it coming, Tsuna was more tense and cold toward Hibari during dinner. And Gokudera and Takeshi where constantly looking at each other like they knew it was going to happen or something would happen. And then it did happen, Tsuna just burst.

It was long painful hours of yelling at each other, he was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the police on them. But finally Tsuna kicked him out, yelling that he hated the skylark, and slammed the door in his face. The last expression he saw on his mouse before he sat down on the porch to wait for the herbivore was tears, hurt, anger, and fear.

Tsuna had then leaned against the door and fell down to the ground crying and he heard Hibari talk to him from the other side of the door, not in a yell, just his normal calm voice. "Please, please don't be mad. Remember when we where twelve and fourteen? And our daddies use to joke about the two of us? Well, I bet they never believed we'd really fall in love. So please Tsuna, please forgive me." With that Hibari was silent, the mouse just continued to cry and he replied back to the raven before getting up to leave.

"And our mama's smiled and rolled their eyes, and said 'Oh my, my, my.' I bet they said that, because they knew it would never have worked out Hibari-san, I'm sorry." With that he left the raven, regretting those words he had just spoken.

It was mid morning when Tsuna had come back outside, most likely to go to school, when the mouse gasped at the sight of a shivering Hibari. The mouse couldn't believe that the raven would have stayed out here all night, so dragged the skylark in and covered him up in blankets, afterword he called the school and said that they both would not be coming in. They made back up that day, and Tsuna apologized for saying that he hated Hibari, and the latter also apologized for his mistakes.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, more like two am, when Tsuna snuck out of his house. Outside a truck was waiting with the passenger door open, he ran into the truck and shut the door as the driver began to drive toward the meeting area. This was not some act of a rebellion on Tsuna's part. He was actually dreading it, he spent no time on his homework or studying tonight and just played with his little brother's and sister, helping his parents around the house, just spending time with his family for what may be the last time.

The war between Vongola and Millefiore had gone farther then just silly school stuff; it was becoming more like a gang now…or better yet a mafia. This was his junior year and the good times of just fighting over who was going to rule the school for the month or who got to see who where stronger were over. Dead. Things got more personal after one of the Millefiore had sent one of his members into an unnecessary trip to the hospital, almost killing him. That was sophomore year, it's been two years, and it was surprising that none of the adults had found out.

But this, this was the last battle, the battle to see who was the loser.

Tsuna began to tear up a bit; he hoped that everyone would make out ok. He felt the driver put his free hang on his knee and Tsuna looked over and smiled, he had to be more confident, stronger for his family. Not his blood family, but Vongola, they where like his family all of them where. It would be bad if he came out looking like a wreck, that wasn't what he wanted. So he took in a deep breath and let out all of his worries, getting into his battle mode.

And besides, with Hibari at his side, that's all he needed to win.

* * *

It was the most magical day of his life; everything was going so perfectly he must be dreaming. Tsuna pinched himself to just make sure, and he yelped in the slight pain. Several of the people in the same room looked at him, making sure everything was ok. Nope, this wasn't a dream. He laughed and apologized; "S-sorry, I just thought, this was maybe a dream. It's just going too perfectly, it's scary." He bowed his head, and blushed at his attire; he couldn't believe he let Hibari convince him to wear this.

Everyone laughed at Tsuna and shook his or her head and continued to prep for everything, making sure everything was going just perfect. Gokudera came up to him and smiled, patting his back. "Tenth! You'll be ok, and just keep reminding yourself that this isn't a dream, if you need me to pinch you, just let me know." He said and then began to fuss over his back, thinking he ruined it. Tsuna laughed, it was so like Gokudera. Fussing over him, but he was getting better then back in High School.

"Gokudera-kun, it's all right." Tsuna got on his tippy toes and hugged the taller man, "Thank you," he said smiling, he was so glad that his friend was still with him after all these years. The taller man blushed and told him that it was all right, that's when he heard music, and it was almost time to go.

"Come on Tenth! Let's get you ready, and remember, if that guy does anything-" Tsuna placed his hand over Gokudera's mouth and nodded, saying that he'd always remember,

"Now come on, go back to Takeshi-kun, I'm sure that'd he like you to go back to him." Tsuna giggled at the blushing man as he nodded and walked off, that was too easy, just mention that man and he was off. He took in a deep breath and asked the doormen for his older brother, Dino, it was time.

* * *

It was finally over, the battling, they won. And it was peaceful as ever again, but then again it was also very disheartening. Some of his family was in the hospital as they spoke, on the brink of death. And the mouse wasn't allowed to see them since the parents had finally found out the whole thing. Everything had gone out, about him being the Don of Vongola, about him starting up the gang. He took the whole blame and didn't point fingers or say anything other wise. It was his fault; he would take the weight of the burden.

He was so sure that when Hayato-kun woke up, he would turn his back on him after all these yeas, same with Yamamoto and the others. It was his fault that they where in there, and not him. If it wasn't for all of them trying to protect him, they wouldn't have ended up in there… if only he hadn't been so weak.

Right now the mouse was in the creek they turned up all those years ago, crying. He wanted to see his friends, make sure they where ok. But all the parents didn't want him around their children, and he didn't blame them at all, but he would at least like an update on how they were. Sniffing, Tsuna looked up from his knee's and looked sadly at the creek water trickling by, the shimmers of light bouncing off and giving off bright rays.

He was so lost in his mind he didn't register that someone sat next to him, but he did yelp and try to attack that person when they wrapped their arms around him. Sure he was still jumpy, they just defeated Millefiore, they didn't kill anyone just knocked them all out, and they could still come and kill him if they wanted too.

"Herbivore calm down."

And Tsunayoshi did, he looked up and hugged the raven crying into his shirt. The raven in return hugged him back and carried him to the lawn chairs they set up so many years ago; he set him down in the plastic rusty thing, and let him cry.

It was hours of crying before Tsuna finally let up and mumbled his apologies to his boyfriend; in turn the boyfriend just shook his head and told him that it was only natural for the mouse to be so. And thus gave him an update what he learned about their friends, all of them where ok, every single one of them would be able to wake up at some point this month and leave the following month after lots of testing.

The mouse smiled and nodded, happy for his friends, but he still let a few more tears go down his cheeks. Now what happened next gave Tsuna a shock, the raven had got off the chair and went in front of Tsuna getting down on knee. Chocolate eyes widen, and the skylark kissed his forehead before getting out a velvet box, inside was a ring that had had one big orange jewel in the middle, with six other different colored jewels surrounding it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…will you become Hibari Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna's eyes watered up with tears he thought he finally cleared out, and smiled, it was so like his boyfriend to be so blunt. But that's why he liked him, he nodded his head and leaped on the older boy shouting; "Yes! I'd love to!" that was a very interesting night,

Later that night when they where in bed Tsuna looked at his ring and poked Hibari awake, who looked at him like he was going to kill him…nice way to treat your fiancé. "Hiba-I mean Kyoya-" that was going to get some getting use to, "What's with the different colored jewels?" he asked curiously, he tried and tried to come up with a reason, but always came up point blank.

Hibari sighed and sat up, wrapping his strong arms around his mouse and snuggled with him while whispering in his ear. "The main color, orange, is you. You are the sky, and I found out that when someone is, leader…" he only said leader, he didn't want to bring up that he made this; this was based off their gang. It'd only bring the mouse down. "Their color is orange, but they are the sky-"

"Why sky?" Tsuna interrupted, and then shut his mouth when all he got was a glare from his skylark, "Sorry."

"As I was saying, they are the sky. Because, the sky is the holder of all the elements, all the powers of the natural. The different colored jewels that surround the 'sky' are its guardians…" Hibari took a glance at his mouse to make sure that he was following, and it surprised him a little to see that he was. "First off, the red jewel is 'storm' the person who is 'storm' is usually someone who is brash, unpredictable, loud." He smirked when he saw his love finally catch on to what he was saying.

"Next, we have the blue jewel, or 'rain' that would the person that the 'sky' finds to be more calming, mellow or the tranquillest of all the six guardians. The yellow, should be obvious, the 'sun'. This person would mostly likely to be the one who smiles through even the toughest situation bring warmth to everyone as he goes on about how to bring out the 'extreme'." He chuckled when Tsuna laughed,

Hibari sighed when he brought up the next person; this guy was not his favorite. "The clearish looking one or 'mist' is one who could come or go. Bring others in a state of fear of being surrounded, or bringing comfort with the same tactic." Tsuna's eyes widen, he knew who he was talking, and he was talking about Mukuro and Chrome! "Purple, I'm not too sure why it's purple…the others make sense, but I guess since it can be purple sometimes it makes a little sense. The purple is 'lightening', the little brat can be so useless, so annoying, but when the time strikes. He is the most helpful of all."

'Lambo…' Tsuna thought sadly, this was something that always brought fear and anguish to his heart, somehow the little cow had found out about the whole ordeal before all the adults, before Futa and I-pin. And the little pre-teen had demanded that he be part of it, he was useless to say the least, but Hibari did say it correctly with that pun about him being lightening. When the moment striked the little guy could change the whole fight around to their side of lady luck.

Hibari was silent, not mentioning the white one, Tsuna had to pester him about the white one for a little while before the raven had given in. "Alright…but I hate talking about this one." He muttered, and cleared his throat. "The white one or 'cloud' is the most dangerous one. One moment he is there, the next he's gone for two years." Tsuna gasped, but Hibari continued, "He is the most dangerous not because he is holder of rain, which can bring storms…etc. But because he had just leave, and not leave a trace of himself there."

Tsuna hugged the raven tightly, "Oh Kyoya, I love you. It's alright,"

"I love you too."

* * *

"…take me back to the creek that we turned up, that two a.m. running in your truck, when all I need is here next to you. Take me back to the town we had our very first fight, slamming doors instead of kissing good night, you stayed outside till the morning light." Tsuna's eyes watered he said all these things, looking at Hibari in the eyes, he could hear their mothers crying 'Oh my, my, my, my.' To each other, while the fathers just held them.

"And then, a few years have gone and come around, we where sittin' in our favorite spot in town," referring to the creek, "And you looked at me, got down on one knee…I'm sorry!" he wiped his tears away, "I've been rambling, I'll finish it now." He heard the audience chuckle slightly and he looked up at Hibari who just rolled his eyes, in that nice fashion.

The mouse cleared his throat and continued, "Take me back home where we met so many years before, and we where we would rock our babies on the very front porch." He smirked at the face Hibari made when he said babies, yes that's right, he wanted them, and he was gonna have them like it or not. "And after all this time, you and I…now I'll be eighty seven and you'll be eighty nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky." He finished there and nodded toward the minister who smiled,

* * *

A twenty five year old Hibari looked up at his 'wife' who just entered the threshold with three children in tow. "Calm down, if you're all good I'll treat you all to ice cream later tonight." Tsuna scolded as best he could to the children, they all yelled ecstatically and ran to the backyard to play. The mouse sighed and looked over at Hibari accusingly, "I swear, I think they get it from your side of the family." He joked to his husband and walked over to him,

The skylark rolled his eyes and kissed his 'wife' on the cheek when he had sat down beside him, "Yea, because I was a little hyper-ball of energy as a child."

"Good to know you admit it,"

Hibari growled at him but bit his tongue and looked back at the book he was looking at, "So, I was just looking through this, and I have to say. I think you should be a cross dresser," he smirked at his mouse's reaction,

"That was a one time thing Kyoya, and I still can't believe you convinced me to wear that thing for our wedding…in front of the whole town!" he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest, looking like his mother.

Hibari rolled his eyes and began to play with the mouse's long hair, "You know, I'd really like it if you could take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle." He told his lover, "You looked so beautiful, and even though our whole town came and our mama's cried, to me it was just the two of us. And when you said 'I do' I swear that time stopped, I was afraid that I'd not be able to say it as my tongue was caught. And finally I did too." He smiled and kissed his love in the lips, that was about to get heated if not for the interruption,

"Oh my, my, my…what do we have here?" Takeshi laughed as he came in with Gokudera, the silver haired man began to scold the two, saying that it was not adult-like to make-out when three children where just in the other room. Hibari just growled at the other two saying that they should take their kid and get out,

All the while Tsuna just laughed, it was just like good old times…just those four and no one else.

_Fin_

* * *

Whee~ that was my very first KHR© story, tell me what you think pretty please. But I must say, this is pretty damn well fine. I think it's one of the best I've ever written! And it didn't involve a lot of blood, guts, smex, rape, child abuse…damn I have problems. Lol.

Haha, and this is pretty damn long, on Word it's 18 pages and 9,011 words. My goal was 10,000 words, but I couldn't think of what else to put in here, and I felt like I was dragging it so I had to stop anyway, lol.

So anyway, I need to get my muse back, I've been lacking in my other stories. And when I heard this song, I thought I should make a story of it. It was gonna be a Naruto© fic, but then I was like; you know what? I need to expand; I'll make my new obsession into a story.

So, if you didn't get the hint up there. PM me, or something, with, of your choice of song, and I'll make it into a story if possible. Just tell me the following with the story so I can make it ok? Thanks!

Name of song:

Name of Anime/Manga/TV Show/Movie/ect:

Pairing(s):

Plot Idea:

Sad/Happy Ending/etc:

Oh and I'll only take the first three, so you better hurry! ^^

I've learned from my mistake last time I did this, I can't handle three plus apparently.

_Bloody Vampire 701_


End file.
